The Regalia of Pure Heart
by Ciradel Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: How Jeanne got her Regalia of Purity? [Oneshot]


**The Regalia of pure heart**

Jeanne was walking in the meadow neart to her home town. Soon she sat down on the grass, leaned against a tree and sighed. This day wasn't better than any other day. She had gone in the town to go on hers parents errands and – like always – other people were glaring at Jeanne and whispering behind her back. Some children were even shouted insults after her.

That's right. Just an ordinary day.

"Why?" Jeanne thought to herself: "Why do I even hear voices? I have never wish to hear them..."

Jeanne sighed again and pressed her head on the top of her knees. Lost in her gloomy thoughts Jeanne didn't notice a certain person approaching her.

"I knew I would find you here," the voice of woman said.

Jeanne rose her gaze and noticed an old woman who Jeanne knew.

"Mrs. Hubert," Jeanne said while straighting her back: "Good day."

Mrs. Hubert was over 80 years old, she had silver grey hairs in a bun and brown eyes. She was wearing dark grey dress and an apron. Everybody in the Domrery liked Mrs. Hubert because she was kind and trustworthy.

"Good day, Jeanne," Mrs. Hubert answered with smile: "I was just going to ask if you have time to help me in the vegetable garden?" "Of course, Mrs. Hubert," Jeanne said while she got up and wiped some dirt from her skirt. Jeanne added with apologing tone: "I'm sorry that you was forced to come this far because of me. I'm sorry." "You have nothing to apologize, young lady," Mrs. Hubert informed: "I walk gladly on the places with scenic like this place."

Jeanne liked Mrs. Hubert too because she was only one who doesn't think Jeanne as demon-possessed, she was always kind to Jeanne and listened Jeanne when she was sad about something. That's why Jeanne gladly helped Mrs. Hubert with different works, like house - and yard works. But still Jeanne felt that she will never make completely emands for Mrs. Hubert's kindness.

* * *

When they had pull weeds up and irrigated the vegetable garden, Mrs. Hubert invited Jeanne to tea.

"Jeanne," Mrs. Hubert said while pouring tea: "What do you think about people?" Jeanne stared at Mrs. Hubert with confusion: "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean."

Mrs. Hubert sat down on the chair opposite to Jeanne and said with serious tone: "People of our home town call you as demon-possessed. What you think about them?"

Jeanne lowered her gaze with uneasy look and said nothing.

Finally Jeanne sighed sadly and answered: "I... I don't like that they calls me as demon-possessed. But I can't hate them either." "Why you can't?" Mrs. Hubert asked. "Because it's not their fault that I hear voices," Jeanne answered quietly.

"So, if somebody would offer you a chance to avenge to people their evil speeches, you would refuse?" Mrs. Hubert asked a serious expression on hers face. Jeanne flinched slightly but then she nodded.

Neither of them said anything for a while until Jeanne asked carefully: "Mrs. Hubert... Does this debate has somekind of meaning?" "Nothing important," Mrs. Hubert answered and sipped her tea: "I just wanted to hear your opinion. It's good to women be honest with their opinions." "I see..." Jeanne said little bit unsurely.

Mrs. Hubert placed her tea cup on the table and asked: "I have some additional berries in store. Would you like take some of them to your home?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you very much, Mrs. Hubert. I'm sure that my parents like them," Jeanne asnwered with smile althought she had a worried feeling about the debate, which Jeanne couldn't explain to herself.

* * *

The night came. A person covered with cloak and hood moved on the streets of Domréry while staying out of sight. The person walked quickly out of the town and continued walking until the person arrived to the certain hill. The person knelt at the stones at the foot of the hill and examined stones until that person found the certain stone which moving it opened an entrance at the foot of the hill. The person verified that here were nobody watching and entered. The person walked down the underground aisles until that person entered in the hall.

The hall was large and there were pillars which were engraved with a mystical symbol circling the hall. The dark hall got illumination from torches with unusual flame.

The person wearing cloak took off the hood and said with audible voice: "Michael! It's me, Celestine!"

Like magic a huge character with blazing eyes appeared in the hall's shadows.

"I was waiting for you, Celestine Hubert," character called Michael said with deep voice: "Did you talk with that girl?"

"Yes, I did," Mrs. Hubert nodded with serious expression.

"And did she answers truthfully?" Michael demanded.

"She said that she doesn't hold a grudge against other people although they speak ill of her," Mrs. Hubert said: "And her eyes told me that she wasn't telling lies."

"So you believe that she is suitable for make a bond with _it_ ," Michael concluded.

"I have known Jeanne since the day she borned, so I know her better than you, Michael. I'm sure that it will accept Jeanne," Mrs. Hubert stated but she added a little bit unsurely: "But I'm not sure if she is ready... Couldn't we reveal her destiny to her instead keeping it secret?"

"No," Michael informed resolutely: "She might deny her destiny or try to change it. You told me that she doesn't accept her visions. She must accept them first before her destiny would be revealed to her."

Mrs. Hubert stared worriedly at Michael: "What if she will never accept her visions?"

"Then she has failed and unable to fulfill her destiny," Michael stated with matter-of-fact tone: "Only thing we can do is let time pass and see what happens."

"I understand," Mrs. Hubert said and turned to leave the hall. Before she left she turned once more and said: "Good night, Michael."

"Good night, Celestine Hubert," Michael answered while disappearing. Mrs. Hubert pulled the hood over hers head and left the underground hall.

* * *

 _A month later_

Jeanne was cleaing the floor in the home when her mother returned from the town. She was going to greet her mother but Jeanne fell silent when she saw her mother's unhappy expression.

"What's wrong, mother?" Jeanne asked carefully.

Mrs. d'Arc turned to face her daughter and told: "I heard very unfortunate news in the town, Jeanne. Mrs. Hubert is dead."

* * *

Mrs. Hubert's funeral day was cloudy and water drizzled from the sky, like the sky too was quietly mourning over the death of Mrs. Hubert. Funeral was arranged by the town's church because Mrs. Hubert unfortunately hadn't relatives.

When Jeanne placed her bouquet – white lilies, pink carnations and sweet peas – on the Mrs. Hubert's grave, she felt how people glared with disgust at her and whispered accusingly.

"How she dare show herself here?"

"Why Mrs. Hubert even spent time with her?"

"She may caused the death of poor woman."

"I wish that demon-possessed would had died instead of Mrs. Hubert."

Although town people spoke in a whisper, Jeanne heard well their hurtful words. Jeanne had cried long time after she had heard about the death of Mrs. Hubert and her mood wasn't better today. Of course everybody was mourning over the elder lady but Mrs. Hubert was like a grandmother to Jeanne.

After leaving flowers on the grave, Jeanne prayed quietly and then she went home to mourn over in her own peace, away from other town people.

* * *

Soon Jeanne arrived home and went to her room but she stopped in the doorway.

Here was a package on her bed which surely wasn't here when Jeanne went with her parents to the funeral.

Jeanne walked to her bed and took carefully hold of the package.

The package was small-sized, it was wrapped in brown paper and here was an envelope with name "Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc" on the package.

Here wasn't name or other hints who had sent the package to Jeanne, so she opened carefully the package, feeling herself both curious and nervous.

The package revealed a small box with iron keyhole. It was a simple wooden box which was engraved with flowers.

Jeanne tried open the box but she noticed that the box was locked. Jeanne placed the box in hers lap and she opened the envelope which was with the package. First Jeanne surprised when she noticed that there wasn't letter in the envelope but a small iron key wrapped in the fabric strip but very soon she understood that the key would open the box.

Jeanne put the key into the keyhole and turned it. A voice which told that the box was open came and Jeanne raised the box's cover.

Here was a letter and a beautiful pendant in the box. The pendant was a light blue jewel circled by white gold and decorated with a small orchid flower.

Jeanne stared at the pendant with fascination until the letter in the box caught her attention. Jeanne placed the pendant back in the box and started to read the letter:

" _Dear Jeanne,_

 _I'm sorry that you receive my gift to you after I have left this world. I would like give this to you before my leaving but time wasn't right._

 _I know that you have hard times because of your visions and town people's evil speeches but try understand them because they don't know what kind of person you really are._

 _I believe that some day others will notice the same I have known for years: that you are very caring young woman who doesn't want cause misfortune to anybody._

 _When the day when others understand that they have misjudged you comes and asks your forgiveness, I beg you: forgive them because to err is human and people make mistakes when they are afraid._

 _I give you this pendant. I got it from an important person years ago and now I entrust it to you. Don't tell anybody how you got this pendant and don't entrust the pendant to anybody you think as unreliable. Carry this pendant always with you and it will protect you and those who you care dearly._

 _Although I'm not anymore in this world, don't be depressed because I will always be with you, albeit only in your memories._

 _Love, Celestine Hubert"_

Jeanne placed the letter in hers lap and swept a tear rolling in hers cheek. Then she took the pendant out of the box and pressed it against her chest, right where her heart was locating.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hubert. I will never forget you," Jeanne whispered quietly.

The End

* * *

 **Aaand done! This is how I think Jeanne got her regalia. If you liked this, review please.**


End file.
